Childhood and Magic, A True Hogwarts School
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: Syl, Lina, and Amelia are 11 yrs old and gets a letter from a strange school of magic, but does magic really exist? On her way they meets many new friends. But will they all be able to survive such a chaotic school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Letter 

Sylphiel awoke from her deep slumber with a large yawn, the sun shone down into her room, having all ready heated the violet room. She blinked open her large green eyes and pushed her bedraggled hair behind her ear. It was eight o' clock in the morning,_ 'oh dear'_, she thought, _'I'm an hour late for helping mother with making breakfast'_, her thoughts were cut off as a soft tapping suddenly broke the silence. Confused, yet curious, she stood up turning to the source of the noise. Outside her window, was perched an owl, it's feathers were a very deep black, it's eyes were a bright blue. And on it's legs was a letter tied by a string. 

"What on earth" she said aloud as it pecked again on the glass, then looked up to her, as if expecting something from her. "I'm afraid that this isn't your home dear..." it hooted at her loudly then began pecking hard against the glass. Afraid it would destroy the glass, she opened the window. It then flapped it's wings and flew into her room, once over the bed the letter magically dropped onto the rumpled sheets, the owl then flew out in another motion leaving a very startled Sylphiel.Shutting the window swiftly she went over to the bed and picked up what it had dropped. It was made of a heavy, thick, parchment, and their was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. In green ink on the other side, it said:

To: Sylphiel Nels Raada

1413 Naiv Ety Lane

New Sairaag 

Needless to say, she was quite surprised at this. She had never recieved mail quite like this before. She opened it up curiosity burning within her and gasped as she read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOLof WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~ 

Headmaster: Milgazia 

_ (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., C hf. Warlock,_

_Suprememe Mugwump, International Confed. of Wisards) _

Dear Ms. Raada, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. 

Yours Sincerely, 

Beast Master Zellas Metallium 

Deputy Headmistress 

Sylphiel's eyes bugged out, "MOTHER!!!" her cry rang through the house as she ran down stairs, clad in her pink pajama bottoms and purple top, black hair flying behind her in her rush. She took the stairs two at a time and on the final landing nearly tripped, but by sheer luck her hold on the banister kept her from falling, and she then took off towards the dining room. "MUM!!! You have to look at this!!!"

Her mother was sitting down at the table with her father. On their large red wood table sat a plate of pancakes, a couple eggs, bacon, toast, butter, salt and pepper. Her father was eating his breakfast while her beautiful mother was ignoring her food to play with their month old kitten. She was using her apron ribbon to catch the kittens attention. "Mum!" she panted.

Selene looked up to her daughter, "Yes Sylphiel?"

"Look-" she breathed in deeply, "at what I got!" she then handed the letter to her mother.

Selene took the letter from her and then read it aloud. Her father Eric lifted his head up and carefully listened, once she was done she looked at him, and he her. "What is going on Eric?"

"I honestly don't know, I've never heard of this 'Hogwarts'." he replied.

"Witches and Wizards... Do you suppose they are saying our little girl has powers?" she asked re reading the letter.

"I have no idea, Well... I suggest we, write them back. But how to get it to them is beyond-" at that moment Selene looked to the window and screamed.

"What on earth is that?!" she stood up, it had to have been one of the biggest birds she had ever seen.

"It's an owl mum, the one that delivered the letter." she went over to the window and pushed it up, and then taking out the window screen she slowly reached to it with her hand. Having made no sudden moves to bite or attack her, she gently placed her small hand on its back and stroked down word. It hooted softly and flapped it's wings a bit and placed itself on her shoulder. She looked shocked, she didn't know whether to move or not, it's talons were digging in carefully to hold his place, and her parents were standing up now.

"I suppose we give him the letter." Eric stated. "Come Sylphiel, sit down and eat some breakfast before it gets cold. You can feed the owl if he wants, on a separate plate."

Slowly and carefully she sat down, and the owl gently flapped down onto a part of the table that was not covered with food. "I wonder what it's name is." she said as she reached for the pancakes. It hooted and held out it's leg, as if for her to look at. Which she did, and blinked surprised when she found a silver band around it with the name, 'Nightwind'. "His name is Nightwind," she said. "How very pretty. Would you like some pancakes or bacon?" it hooted twice. "Hmmm I hope that's a 'yes'." she then tore up part of her pancake and bacon into little pieces, put it on a plate, and placed it before him, he ate eagerly.

Meanwhile her father was writing back on a piece of good office paper. By the time she had finished breakfast he was folding it, and placing it in a sturdy small envelope. Sealing it, he went to the owl. "Now how are you supposed to carry this?" he muttered. She held out the same leg and he paused, leaning down he found a little catch on the band, and as he gently pulled it, a thin line came out a clip attached to it. "Doesn't look like it would actually hold this. Oh well..." he slid the clip onto the letter and he then watched as the metal glowed gold, and then dimmed. Surprised, he pulled on the letter, to find it very secured. With that, the owl hooted and flew off.

"How strange." she murmured.

About two days later, in the afternoon, Sylphiel was playing in her sandbox in the backyard. In the middle of making a sand hill, she saw a shadow fly by her on the ground and a letter landed on her sand castle. Grabbing it she flipped it over and she then ran to her mother.

By that evening the parents had read the letter, which contained the answers to the questions Eric had asked. He had informed them that this school was there to help children with developing their magical abilities, teaching them things they would need for the world, and on and on it went... By the end of the letter both were much more understanding, and after a few days, wrote back informing the deputy headmistress that, yes, Sylphiel was allowed to attend.

~*~

"Nine and three - quarters... Nine and three - quarters..." Eric looked up the the signs and sighed, "Darling, where on heavens earth did you find the station to buy this from?"

"I told you dear, it's not what you expected... Had you went with Sylphiel and I to Diagon Alley, then get led around by a hyper witch, and then gone with us to the station, you would know," she rolled her eyes and pushed the cart to the arches between platform nine and ten. "Go ahead Sylphiel, take your father with you."

"What?" Eric blinked as Sylphiel grabbed his hand and then began pulling him, "What are you doing Sylphiel?!"

"Run dad, while no one's looking, run and close your eyes! Trust me!" 

Now Eric was an intelligent man, he was very loving, kind, giving, firm, and worked very hard to support his family. But he was also a very realistic person. And that was a WALL that she was running towards. And if he was correct, brick walls didn't NORMALLY let human bodies just WALK on through them. As they got closer he closed his eyes tightly, praying he was right in following what she had said, when five long strides later he opened his eyes and came to a dead halt at the sight of the bright red and gold train before them.

Students were climbing aboard lifting their heavy trunks, identical to the one that had been bought for Sylphiel. Some children hugged their mothers tightly, crying, laughing, or smiling. Sylphiel's mouth lifted to a smile of delight, "See daddy?! Isn't it beautiful?! I didn't get to see the train last time because it had left twenty minutes before we got here to buy the ticket!" she turned around as her mother came in, slightly breathless, and stopped herself and the cart before she ran over her husband. "Mommy! Isn't it neat?! I can't WAIT to get to school!" she laughed and jumped up, hugging her father round the neck just barely.

Eric smiled and set her back down, "Well lets get your case on the train," he went over and took the cart himself pushing it nearer to the train. He handed her her new owl, which was a barn owl, and then handed her her little blue jean backpack. He then, with his wife helping pick up the other end, lifted it up and brought it onto the train, following behind Sylphiel. Choosing an empty cart near the back, she helped put the trunk into it's proper area, and then hugged her parents tightly.

"Love you mum, dad, I promise to behave and get the best grades I can." she gave them her widest, most loving smile and her mother nodded, bent down and hugged her.

"I love you, Sylphiel." she kissed her cheek, and then stepped to the side for her husband to hug and kiss her, and with a final farewell, left her in the compartment.

About five minutes later her compartment door slid open, a little mop of long black wild hair popped in, bright baby blue eyes hidden partially beneath it. "Is this compartment taken, or may I sit here?" the voice asked timidly.

Sylphiel nodded to the girl, "You can sit in here, there's plenty of room, I'm all alone anyway..."

The door opened the rest of the way and the four foot five inch tall girl, began dragging in her trunk. 

"OH!" Sylphiel jumped up and off her chair, helping her pull it in, then push it into it's compartment space. "There!" Sylphiel turned to face the girl who was just about as tall as her, but was very almost gangly, and was a very adorable girl.

"My name is Amelia!" she said with a grin, "Thank you for the help!"

"I'm Sylphiel, nice to meet you."

They sat down and a few minutes later the train was off to it's destination, Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry.

As they watched the last signs of humanity fade away into hills a red headed girl popped her head into the doorway. "Hi! All the other compartments are full, and the other one that wasn't was filled with these three older students... So can I sit down here?" she stepped into full view and was about two inches shorter then both of them, (meaning four foot three) and almost as gangly and thin as Amelia. She had short hair which was chin length, and was wearing dark black jeans and a black top with a blonde haired angel on it, horns holding up the halo, and beneath it read, 'I'm not as innocent as I pretend to be'.

"Sure! What's your name? I'm Amelia, this is Sylphiel, we're both first years."

The girl grinned and began dragging her trunk in, "I'm a first year too! My name is Lina Inverse."

For the rest of the journey they went on about their home life, when they got their letters, and this little chat kept them entertained for the hours it took getting to Hogwarts. Lina bought out half the candy items when the lady with the cart came around, and even went as far as to share a few pieces with them.

Soon enough, dark had nearly fallen and the train slowed to a stop. "We're here!" Lina jumped up, looking out the window to the platform area right outside, "I can't believe it! We're finally going to be able to eat a full meal! Come on lets hurry up!"

It took around twenty minutes before the train was cleared, it went so fast because everyone was to leave their luggage on the train because someone else would get it to the school.

"All right, first years follow me! And remember, three only to a boat!" a tall, black haired woman called out, "My name is Eris and I am the care taker (think Filch from the book)."

"Boat? What in heavens name are they talking about?" Amelia asked. Her question was answered soon enough, they had been led to a very large wide lake, many boats held at the docks, small row boat boats, without oars. They all climbed in, and Eris tapped her boat with her wand and all of a sudden, the boat Amelia, Lina, and Sylphiel were sitting in, gave a jolt and began moving forward.

As they looked up before them they were astounded to see a large magnificent castle before them, land ran around the the side, to far for them to see, but you could tell it was absolutely breathtaking, with all of the castle lights a glow, reflecting on the dark surface of the water.

"Oh wow, this is going to be some adventure," Amelia breathed as they neared the shore. And as Sylphiel stared, wide - eyed, she totally agreed with her friend.

~*~

To Be Continued.... Do you like it so far?! Oh please say you do! *begs*

Remember, please REVIEW! ^_^ thanku...


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting Hat

Chapter 2

The Sorting Hat

The castle inside was large, looming, and impressive. Torches lit the golden and gray stones of the castle, but even the torches light could not reach the ceiling. All the children (who were first years, the second through seventh years were taken by carriages) were crowded together very tightly. There were only fifteen total, and it seemed that even if no one had said so verbally, they had decided MENTALLY to stick together in the strange and frightening castle. 

It was then a tall slender woman made herself known from the top of the stairs. Her hair was such a light blonde that it neared white, and was almost a light violet, it was pulled back into an upsweep and pinned by something they could not see. Her robes were made of a light material that was a deep green, accenting her slanted emerald eyes. 

"I am Professor Metallium, Gryffindor head of house, and Transfigurations techer. In just a moment you shall be taken into the main hall where your meals are provided, and where special ceremonies take place. You shall be put through a test to see which one of the four houses you shall be placed in. If you wish to know the history of the house you are in, or the history of all the houses, you may go to the library and check out the book 'Hogwarts A History'." 

The children were so silent, you could have heard a slug sneeze. The woman before them held an uncanny ability to speak, and have children listen attentively, as if afraid to make a move and do something wrong. 

"Now, wait here, I shall be back in a moment," with that she turned round and went through one of the large oak doors behind her, they heard talking within and bright lights were lit within. 

"Oh I'm so scared!" Amelia whispered, "What kind of test is it?!" 

"Luna, my older sister, she's really creepy, said you have to kill a troll bare handed!" Lina whispered back. 

Sylphiel looked as if she would faint. 

A very snide, bossy voice spoke out from behind them, "If you aren't good enough to successfully face the challenge they have for us, then you must not belong here, muggle." 

Lina, Sylphiel, and Amelia turned to the voice. A girl about as tall as them, with sea green hair and eyes, and wearing a gold hair band was standing before them. A haughty look in her eyes, "I'm Martina Xoana- -" 

"Yah yah yah, what do you know about the darn test if your so cocky?" Lina glared at the new girl. 

"I know almost EVERYTHING about-" 

Professor Metallium walked back in, "It's time now." 

The children slowly began moving up the stairs, and into the oak doors which had opened wide to reveal many students within. The trio were as awed as the rest of their companions, within the room candles floated in the air with the aid of no chandelier, the ceiling was no ceiling. There were great rolling cloads against the dark blue sky, and four tables were set up on the ground. Students in black robes and pointed ceremonial hats were seated in their own chairs, watching the new comers. Empty spots were plainly seen at all four. Ahead of them was a table that held the professors. In the middle, was a powerful looking man in white robes which were embroidered in gold. He had golden hair, and blue eyes. But before the table, in front of all four tables, was a stool, and on the stool was a ragged looking hat. 

"What's that hat there for?" Sylphiel asked Lina quietly. 

"No idea! Like I said, Luna was going on about having to wrestle a full sized mountain troll hand to hand!" 

The children stopped and all of a sudden the hat broke into song: 

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty  
But don't judge on what you see.  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
a smarter hat than me  
You can keep your bowlers black  
Your top hats sleek and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don`t get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands

(though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking Cap!" 

A round of applause burst out from the room from the surrounding tables, and some of the first years were clapping too, mostly, they were astonished. 

"THAT was so cool! I'm going to tell mom about what Luna said! That meanie! Don't you think so Sylphiel? Sylphiel?" Lina turned to face her new friend, but was surprised to find…. Sylphiel was gone. 

"Miss Lina! Sylphiel's passed out!" Amelia was knelt next to the unconscious form of the dark haired girl. 

"Why'd she do that?!" 

The first years were stepping away from them and Metallium was walking up to them with a frown on her face. 

"What is the problem here?" 

"Sylphiel ma'am- She's not used to magic- She fainted-" Amelia explained, as she glanced to the teachers seated at the table before them, she noticed the blonde haired man was giving them a quizzical look. 

"Ennervate!" Metallium pointed her wand at Sylphiels body and as the word was spoken Sylphiels eyes fluttered open, the spell had worked. 

"Oh… where am I?" she sat up, surprised to see Metallium leaning next to her. 

"Well… You passed out…" 

Sylphiels eyes widened, "The hat… it… IT SPOKE!" Syphiel finally gasped out. The students next to her then laughed slightly. (The OLDER one's that is) 

"Of course it did, it's enchanted, now stand up so we may continue," she said with a sigh. 

So, name by name Metallium called out students names, and one by one, they would go, sit on the stool, have the hat placed on their head, and then they would be placed. 

"Ann, Sarah!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Cheers arose and the blonde haired girl went over to join her new house. 

"Martina Xoal Mel Tel Lona, Martina!" 

It was an inch from her head when it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!" 

Soon it reached… 

"Inverse, Lina!" 

A few gasps were heard, and mutters went through, "LUNA Inverse's sister?! Oh god! Is she just as scary! Maybe she's a brat!" 

Lina glared but sat on the chair, the hat had barely touched her ears when it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" 

Lina blinked, then went over to her table which cheered at it's new Slytherin. 

"Nels Rahda, Sylphiel!" 

Sylphiel moved her way up slowly to the chiar, light laughing could be heard, as they recognized the little girl who had passed out, and she climbed into the chair, almost shaking. The room disappeared as the hat fell over her eyes. 

"Hmm…" a soft voice in her ear spoke, she nearly jumped straight up. 

"Who are you?" she said aloud. 

"Speak to me in your mind dear, I am the hat. Now lets see… Loyalty, kindness, caring, infinitely sweet, loving, I know where a good heart likes you belong…" then aloud he called, "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

The hat was pulled off her head and Sylphiel got down and walked to her new table, still shaking from nerves. 

"Rhyes, Hallace!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

The brown haired boy joined the table. 

"Will Tesla Seyrune, Amelia!" 

Amelia skipped up and eagerly sat on the stool, as soon as the hat came on her head she too heard the voice, but she accepted the hat talking to her a lot better then Sylphiel. 

"Hmm where should you be?" 

"I want to fight for love and justice! And stop all the evil deeds of the world!" she began mentally, and a bit hyperly. 

She heard a low chuckle in her mind, "Brave, daring, yet a desire to prove yourself, to help others, loyal, very just, a bit over eccentric… HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Amelia smiled as the hat came off, from the sounds of the poem the hat had sung, that's where she wanted to be. So she joined her shaken friend and began chattering happily. She turned around briefly in the direction of the Slytherin table and could see Lina looking decidedly miserable she was anywhere near Martina. She was sitting next to a handsome purple haired boy. Lina looked up and caught Amelia's eye and smiled slightly then made a motion of hanging herself. Amelia giggled, waved, then turned round. 

Lina sighed and looked back to her golden plate, when was dinner going to start, she was STARVING darn it! 

The golden haired man stood up, "Well, another year, and we welcome the new students, I am your Headmaster Milgazia, now a few rules before we eat. The forbidden forest is strictly off limits to ANY students. The third corridor is forbidden from any students who do not wish to die a rather sudden and painful death-" students laughed, but soon realized, he was a bit serious, "And finally remember to befriend your new students, old or young, now, let us eat!" with that, he clapped his hands and food miraculously appeared in front of all the students, platters upon platters were HEAPED with delicious looking food. 

Lina's mouth watered and she piled her plate a good foot high before she dug in. 

"My God girl, where do you put all that food," the boy next to her asked. 

"Too… Busy… Eating… Must…. Eat…" she was stuffing her face overly so. 

"I'm Xellos, I'm a second year, twelve years old, nice to meet you," it was pleasant, bordering on sarcastic, and he went back to his own dinner. 

"What rude manners you have!" Martina tsked, "You eat almost as much as that blonde haired boy over at the Gryffindor table." 

"Wahmf?" Lina looked up as she shoveled more food into her mouth. 

"Over there, the boy who's stuffing food into his mouth as if he'll never eat again," she pointed to the table farthest away from them and Lina saw a glimpse of a blonde haired boy eating just as fast as she was, and just as much. 

"Oh, that's Gourry Gabrieve," Xellos informed them, "He's a third year, he's good on a broom, thirteen years old. If you want to know how old a person is, whatever year they are, is usually their age. First years are eleven, second years twelve, third years thirteen… so on…" he took a bite from his roll. "I've tried talking to him, but he's thick as a brick-" 

Lina shrugged, "Whatever!" and was back to eating. 

Amelia was trying to get Sylphiel to talk when she froze. 

"Oh wow…" she whispered. 

"Hmm?" Sylphiel looked up. 

"That boy over there… he's so… soo… cute! But he has weird blue skin…" 

"WHAT?!" Sylphiel turned to look behind her and sure enough, at the Ravenclaw table was a violet haired boy with green-blue skin, and darker patches of blue decorating his skin here and there. 

He was reading a book and pointedly ignoring everyone, even the aqua haired boy who was trying to get him to talk. 

"Strange…" 

By the end of dinner they were full, and sleepy, and were led by the house prefects to their own individual houses. Each house (Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor) had their own area for the students. And then each of the rooms were divided by age. Amelia and Sylphiel shared a room with two other girls in the Hufflepuff tower. 

Lina, shared a room with Martina. They had been the ONLY Slytherin first year girls, there were three boys who were first years. 

"I can't believe I got stuck with YOU!" Lina moaned, kicking her trunk in retaliation. 

"I can't believe I was stuck with someone as common as you!" Martina snapped back. 

"I hate this," Lina griped as she changed and climbed into bed. 

"You think you have problems…" Martina muttered to herself, also climbing into bed, "If you snore I'm going to smother you with a pillow!" 

"I don't snore! You probably do though with my luck!" 

"Just shut up!" 

"Yes, shut up! I want sleep so I'll survive class tomorrow!" 

"Goodnight!" 

"Goodnight!" Lina snapped back. 

"Bean pole." 

"Stuck - up brat." 

It was going to be a LOOOOOOOOOONG year. 


End file.
